


Gelid

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [306]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: gelid: adjective: je-ləd: extremely cold, icyfrom Merriam - Webster:Gelid first appeared in English late in the 16th century, coming to our language from Latin gelidus, which ultimately derives from the noun gelu, meaning "frost" or "cold." (Our noun gelatin, which can refer to an edible jelly that undergoes a cooling process as part of its formation, comes from a related Latin word: gelare, meaning "to freeze.") Gelid is used in English to describe anything of extremely cold temperature (as in "the gelid waters of the Arctic Ocean"), but the word can also be used figuratively to describe a person with a cold demeanor (as in "the criminal's gelid stare").





	Gelid

**Author's Note:**

> companion piece to Come-hithery

"John! John?"

John sighed and put his feet to the floor, cursing as he realized the old heating system must have checked out once again, as the floor matched the gelid temperature of the air. He shivered, but still dragged himself from his bed, pulled his warmest jumper over his head and rushed into Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock?" He rubbed his face as he watched his friend tossing and turning against his sheet, the blankets John had covered him with carefully before going to his own room were in a pile on the floor. "Sherlock. I'm here. Shhh..." He gathered all the blankets from the floor and placed them gingerly over Sherlock, then climbed into bed with him, taking the chance to gently pull him into his arms. He whispered against his sweat drenched curls, "heat's out again. I think we need to get Myc to chip in for a new boiler, it's nearly as old as Father Christmas himself."

"John." Sherlock murmured against his chest.

"Hmm."

"Yer so warm." Sherlock pressed his face into John's oatmeal jumper, somehow he still had it after all this time. After Sherlock had jumped, he couldn't bear to part with anything that he connected to him..."I 'member this - from - our first case...'m sorry, John."

"What for?"

"Fer turning you down, I wanted - I - didn't know - but - that first night - at Angelo's no one else had ever - had ever - it's Christmas, innit?"

John couldn't help the snort that turned into a sob that escaped from his lips. "Yes, Sherlock, it's Christmas."

"I didn't miss it this year." 

"No, love, you didn't miss it this year, you made it home."

Sherlock froze against him then sat up with a groan and stared down at John with wide, bright eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'no, love - '"

"Do you - hmmm - love me, John?" His teeth chattered against the cold air.

John managed to nod without blinking and stammered out, "I do. I have - always."

Sherlock laid a well-bandaged hand lightly on John's jaw then bent over him, kissing his forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his trembling, slightly chilled lips, then laid back down, and pressed his face into his jumper once more, as he mumbled, "me too, John, me too. Forgive me." John kissed his sleep-tousled hair and lightly placed his hand over Sherlock's undamaged wrist, wishing them both a dreamless rest as the morning light was slowly brightening the darkness of the room.


End file.
